


i'm getting higher, you're tripping lower

by joonluvs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Photographer Xu Ming Hao | The8, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, dancers chanhui!, junhao are whipped for chan and i understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonluvs/pseuds/joonluvs
Summary: Chan is cute, Minghao is flirty and Junhui... is having a very,veryhard time.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Chan | Dino/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	i'm getting higher, you're tripping lower

**Author's Note:**

> heads up! both Jun and Hao are the same age while Channie is 22! 
> 
> Tián xīn means sweetheart in Mandarin, just to let you know since junhao say it a lot at the end!
> 
> bar looks!  
> [chan](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474496510747508446/), [minghao](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/379287599868047460/) & [junhui.](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/691584086523326521/)

Junhui does not expect Chan to come barging into his apartment at 12:05 PM. 

He was surprised, to say the least. Junhui doesn't blame himself though. He was just baking some muffins—because he was stressed as fuck, and he loved to bake when he was—until there were three consecutive knocks to his door, loud and rough, and Junhui thought he was going to die. Then, the door had opened, hitting the wall harshly and Junhui jumped, a muffin falling out of his hand as he watched Chan grumble vague words under his breath.

" _Chan!_ " Junhui exclaims, angry because he _just_ finished baking, but he was also upset at how _rudely_ the little brat walked into his apartment. "What the _fuck_ are you doing? You do realize people are sleeping at this hour, right?" 

Chan falls down on the couch dramatically, groaning into it as Junhui rolls his eyes. He takes the muffins out of the oven, grabs a plate, and walks over towards Chan and offers him one. The younger boy pouts but takes it anyway. "I'm sorry, Hyung. I didn't mean to be loud." He says quietly and Junhui takes the time to observe his state. 

His blonde hair was messy, sticking up in odd directions. Both his eyes and nose were red, and he starts to worry that Chan may have been crying before he came here. He was wearing casual clothing too, just some gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

"What happened, Channie?" 

When Chan makes eye contact with him, the younger boy breaks down sobbing. His bottom lip starts quivering as tears well up in his eyes, and he immediately burrows his face into Junhui's shoulder. Junhui wraps his arms around Chan's torso, and then easily pulls the younger into his lap.

Junhui felt awful for yelling at Chan when he should've known that this happens almost every week; he gets into an argument with his parents, comes over to Junhui's apartment and lets the older comfort him. 

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you, Channie," Junhui whispers in his ear, stroking his hair as he rocks them back and forth. 

Chan sniffles, and forces out a laugh. "It's okay. 'S my fault for coming here so suddenly and making you drop your muffin. Which—by the way—they taste great, Hyung." 

"Thanks, baby," the pet name slipped out of his lips so easily, Junhui doesn't even realize but when Chan leans back to stare at him, the older boy blushes extensively. "Uhh—sorry, I didn't mean to call you that." _Yes, I did._ "It just came out, I guess?"

Chan just shrugs and goes back to his previous position, face buried in the curve of his neck. 

Junhui focuses on Chan's breathing, the way his eyelashes flutter against his skin, his lips pressed lightly to his neck and the warmth the younger was providing for him. He didn't have to bake to relax, he just needed Chan to be there with him. 

Junhui thinks back to when he first realized he liked Chan. Minghao told him there'd be someone new dancing at their studio, and then Chan arrived the next day, shyly introducing himself. He remembered how delicate and soft he looked, a pretty smile and pretty eyes. Then, when Junhui watched him dance, there was a sudden change in personality that made Junhui attached to the younger. Chan dances with so much passion and confidence, Junhui stopped breathing every time. He had profound expressions, the best he's ever seen. He was sexy and knew what he was doing, that's how powerful the dancer was, and that's why Junhui became so infatuated with him.

However, Junhui knows he's not the only one who's taken a liking for Chan. Minghao often works at the studio a lot, and they've been best friends since middle school, growing up and accomplishing their dreams together. Since Minghao is a photographer, he likes to take pictures of the dancers, especially at Junhui's studio because they're so alluring, it was impossible not to take them. 

When Chan had come to the studio, Junhui had _never_ seen Minghao so interested in someone. Usually, he was quiet and a bit distant, but there was something about Chan that made everyone draw towards him, so Junhui understands. 

Junhui was abruptly interrupted from his thoughts. Chan was muttering something in his ear, and Junhui thought he was asleep considering the slow rise of his chest. "Mm, Hyung."

"Yeah?" Junhui says quietly, but Chan doesn't move. 

"H—hyung," Chan stutters and Junhui thinks he's having a nightmare. He moves his arm to wake him up, but the next word out of his mouth has Junhui freezing under him. 

"Minghao— _please,"_ Chan whines and Junhui holds his breath when Chan ruts up against him. _"Hah—harder."_

_What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck._ That's all Junhui could think of at the moment. 

He doesn't exactly know what the fuck to do when his best friend is _moaning_ his other best friend's name. 

Chan is still moving his hips against Junhui's thigh, whispering hotly in his ear and Junhui really shouldn't be hard, but he can't fucking control his hormones especially when Chan is doing shit like this. He's embarrassed and is frozen underneath Chan. If he wakes up Chan he wonders if he'd remember, and that'd make the situation even worse. So he just lets him do whatever, he continues to let Chan move against his thigh like this and he resists the urge to wrap his hands around his waist.

Suddenly, there was a sharp thrust, and Chan is whining in a high-pitched tone, a faint whisper of _Minghao-Hyung_ escaping his lips and that goes straight to Junhui's dick. Chan falls against Junhui and he freaks out because Chan just fucking dry orgasmed and he's so hard in his sweatpants but he's trapped underneath the younger and can't move, and just prays that he doesn't wake up with a hard-on. 

* * *

When Junhui woke up, the first thing he noticed is that the warmth of Chan was gone. The second thing he realized was that half the muffins in the tray were gone. _That little brat,_ Junhui thinks to himself as he gets ready for a shower.

He tries not to think of Chan, but that's all his thoughts occupy of. The same Chan who had whispered dirty things in his ear while he rode his thigh to dry orgasm. He was also his best friend of almost three years. He's known Chan since he was nineteen. Junhui still couldn't believe it, he doesn't know how he'd be able to face Minghao _or_ Chan. _Does Chan like Minghao?_ Junhui almost laughs at himself for asking that question as if Chan wasn't dreaming about him. 

When he steps out of his shower and gets ready for dance practice, he thinks he's not ready to see his best friends. 

* * *

Junhui was right. 

Chan was always the first one to be at the dance studio because he likes having the room to himself to calm his thoughts. When they made eye contact, he thought Chan might run away, or maybe Junhui would run away. But neither of those options happened because Chan just smiled cutely like usual, eyes curving and Junhui _hates_ how innocent he looks. 

"Morning, Junnie-Hyung!" He greets brightly, and Junhui is _very_ confused. _Did he miss something? Does Chan not remember his dream from last night?_ "I'm so sorry for leaving like that, but you were still asleep so I didn't wake you up," Chan says.

Junhui nods, "It's okay. But.. why did you steal my muffins?" 

Chan smirks, "You're so obsessed with those muffins I swear. But, I ate them, they were just _too_ good."

"You're such a little shit," Junhui playfully hits him in the shoulder and Chan laughs.

Maybe Junhui was thinking too much. Chan was acting like his typical self, and they were _still_ best friends. He just needs to try his best and stop thinking about what happened between them, because if only Junhui knows about it, then it shouldn't be a big deal. 

Dance practice drags on longer than usual. Their choreographer wasn't in a great mood, and the whole room caught on to that when he yelled at a student for tripping, instead of helping them. 

One thing Junhui knows from being a great dancer is to always be focused in class. These dance lessons were fast-paced, so if he missed _one_ thing, he'd be falling behind in class and that's speaking from experience. 

Minghao and Chan were making it difficult for him. 

When Minghao arrived, later on, Chan had been all over him. Laughing at small things that Minghao says, touching him more, leaning into him, and Junhui doesn't know what to think. He feels a bit of annoyance when he sees Minghao and Chan continuously flirt, right in front of him. At some point, he just feels left out. 

Dance practice finally ends, most of the students packing up their bags and leaving. Junhui likes to stay behind, mostly because he likes to go over the lesson by himself one last time, but also because Chan always stays with him to keep Junhui company. 

Minghao also stays.

"Damn, I don't understand how you guys do this shit every day," Minghao says, indicating all the lessons from today. "I could barely do the stretching."

Chan laughs, a little too loudly and Junhui resists the urge to roll his eyes. "C'mon, Hyung! You're great at dancing though, I've seen you before."

Minghao shrugs, "I guess. But I gave up on it a long time ago."

"That's 'cause you wanted to piss your dad off," Junhui points out and Minghao snorts. 

"And it worked beautifully," Minghao says sarcastically. 

Their conversation ends there when Chan asks Junhui for help on one of the steps for the choreography. They turn on the music and go over it one by one until both dancers perfect it, Minghao taking pictures in between breaks, and Minghao secretly keeps some for himself, the ones that are extra special to him. 

When they're sitting down on the floor, trying to catch their breath, Minghao turns to them and raises an eyebrow. "Chan, were you playing with my camera earlier?" 

Junhui watches as Chan tenses, his eyes widening and he turns to look at the older boy with his lips parted. "Um—what?" 

"There's a lot of pictures that I didn't take on here... of me and Junnie," Minghao says slowly and Chan blushes. 

"I just—wanted to see how to take pictures, you know?" Chan scratches the back of his neck nervously, a shy smile on his face. "It's nothing, really." 

Minghao smirks. 

_Uh oh_ , Junhui thinks, _that can't be good._

"Oh? What about the ones that you took of Junnie looking... extra sexy?" Minghao shoves the camera into Junhui's hands, and Chan turns redder. Minghao was right, Chan did take a lot of pictures of Junhui where he was sweating profusely, sometimes his mouth parted. Junhui felt a bit embarrassed by seeing them. "And why do you have so many pictures of my hands, only?" 

"I probably missed, okay?" Chan says, but the way his ears turn red both Minghao and Junhui knew he was lying. "Why do you guys always gang up on me?" 

"Hey, I didn't say anything!" Junhui defends himself. He turns to Minghao and shoves him, "Stop teasing the kid, Hao."

Chan huffs out cutely, "I'm _not_ a kid."

"Sure you aren't, baby," Minghao says with a mocking tone, but Chan freezes and Junhui watches his reaction. The youngest out of the three turns bright red from the tip of his ears and Junhui had always known that his ears were honest, so if something made Chan shy, they would turn completely red. 

~~It was adorable.~~

As Minghao continues to tease him, showing the pictures Chan took in secret, Junhui silently observes them. Maybe Chan _does_ like Minghao and maybe Minghao likes Chan too. Somehow, it doesn't bother Junhui as much as he thinks it does, because he knows himself he really likes Chan, and not as a best friend or little brother, something _much_ more. They look good together and Junhui smiles slightly when Chan laughs at something Minghao says and he leans his head on the older's shoulder, just like he always does when he laughs hard. Minghao looks down at him with so much love, Junhui feels like crying at how sweet they are. The stares, light touches, friendly words; makes Junhui's heart clench in a different way. 

Then, Minghao has his hand on Chan's thigh, and he's leaning in to whisper something in his ear that makes Chan blush and look at Junhui. The oldest tilts his head to the side. He wonders what Minghao whispered to Chan. _Was it something dirty, like what Chan kept whispering to him yesterday? What would Chan look like underneath Minghao? What would Minghao look like while he's staring at Chan like a predator?_ The thought makes him warm, and a surge of arousal goes down his spine when both men are looking at him, and he feels red in the face as he avoids eye contact. 

"It's getting late," Junhui finally says after the intense moment of silence, tension heavy on their shoulders. "We should probably get going now."

"Already?" Minghao asks, pouting. _He looks so kissable,_ is what Junhui's stupid brain thinks.

"Um—yeah. I didn't get that much sleep last night," and uncautiously, he flickers his eyes towards Chan and the younger looks away way too quickly. It makes Junhui raise an eyebrow. "We could hang out tomorrow, instead. Since we don't have lessons." 

"Sure. Chan, you wanna join us?" Minghao asks. 

Chan nods, "Yeah! Let's go to the bookstore!" 

"What the fuck," Minghao deadpans, "no way! Let's go get drunk or some shit." 

Chan pouts, "You're awful. I thought you liked reading."

"I _do_ ," Minghao emphasizes, "but I don't want to go the fucking bookstore on the weekend. That's lame. Plus, if you get drunk enough again, maybe you could give a poor stranger a lap dance." 

Chan groans and Junhui laughs, recalling the memory. "Shut up! I told you, that was a year ago. I'm _still_ embarrassed about it." 

Minghao hums, "I'm sure that the stranger remembers you." And Minghao's eyes have this glint in them, something that both Junhui and Chan don't miss. It makes Junhui feel hot all over and Chan squirm. 

" _Anyway_ , " Junhui clears his throat and hopes that he doesn't crack his voice in the middle of his sentence, "we're going to the bar, right? You don't have to come Chan if you don't want to."

Chan smiles, "Thanks, Hyung. I'll come. Just... please don't let me get too drunk. I don't want to have any more regrets, especially when I'm drunk as fuck."

"No promises," Minghao singsongs and Chan slaps his ass playfully. 

"We'll keep an eye on you, Channie. Don't worry," Junhui says genuinely and he _really_ wants to kiss Chan when he turns to look at him with his cute doe eyes. 

Lee Chan is definitely going to be the death of Wen Junhui. 

* * *

The first thing Junhui wants to do when he gets to Chan's apartment is scream. 

Chan is _just_ wearing casual clothing; a long flannel that ends right above his knees, a white t-shirt tucked neatly into a pair of ripped denim jeans. His blonde hair is curled, a little bit wavy than usual. The sleeves are too long and they create sweater paws. It's innocent, but he looks so cute, Junhui can't get the idea of kissing him right then and there out of his head. 

"You look really pretty," Chan comments as they both head out to Junhui's car. "I like the necklace." 

"Thanks, Channie. So do you," Junhui smiles at the younger boy, "it's the Minghao-effect, to be honest. He would have killed me if I had thrown on a t-shirt and some sweats." 

"Still can't believe he said we weren't going anywhere until you'd change," Chan chuckles.

"He's _that_ stubborn," Junhui rolls his eyes at the petty argument they had a while back. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's wearing a whole gold suit." 

Chan laughs at that, and the low murmur of the song they were playing was adding to the comfortable atmosphere. The sky looked beautiful, painted black and littered with stars. Junhui rests a hand on Chan's knee, just to feel his warmth, and Chan glances at him before placing his hand on top of Junhui's until they interlock their fingers. The action makes Junhui confused, his feelings were already a mess, but they were wearing thin and ready to snap. But Junhui tries to not focus on it and instead squeezes Chan's palm so all he could feel was comfort. 

When both of them arrive at Minghao's apartment, he opens the door and smiles at them but all Junhui could do was stare dumbly at him. It wasn't as sophisticated as Junhui thought he was going dress, but it still suited him well. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt that had a dark coat draped over his broad shoulders, matching with occasional dress pants. Even in something so effortless, Minghao always looks so perfect and Junhui doesn't know what to do with that information. 

"So... you guys going to just stare at me like that the whole day?" Minghao says, with his smart mouth and Junhui wants to roll his eyes but realizes Chan was also staring at Minghao, his lips parted a bit. " _I know_ , I look hot, but I wanna get wasted."

"You're so full of yourself," Junhui says when Minghao turns to smirk at him. 

"Oh? What do you think, Channie?" Minghao asks innocently, and Chan gulps at the sudden question. 

"You look—" a voice crack, and Chan blushes cutely while looking down at his shoes. He clears his throat and laughs nervously, "Um, sorry. Good, you look good." 

"Aww, Channie," Minghao coos and Junhui doesn't blame him because he really is _so_ painfully adorable without trying. "Do we make you nervous, baby?" Minghao murmurs, hooking his fingers at the curve of his jawline and lifts his head so they're making eye contact. 

Junhui watches the intimate scene, and he also wants to make Chan blush like that. But then there's a door opening and Minghao drops his hand and Chan immediately avoids eye contact, but Junhui still watches as Minghao glances towards him and winks, in which Junhui totally does _not_ turn red at. 

"Let's go get wasted, motherfuckers!" Minghao yells suddenly, and the person who had opened their door turned to look at them with annoyance clear in their expression. Minghao just ignores them.

Junhui wonders if Minghao had already drunk some alcohol before they came to get him. 

* * *

When they get to the bar, Junhui screws up his nose as he smells the unpleasant scent of various types of alcohol. The music was loud, but for once was comforting; a low jazz song playing. A few people were dancing in the center. 

Chan was close to them. This wasn't the first time he was at a bar, but since the last incident, Junhui knew he was going to cling to them the whole night. Junhui wraps an arm around his shoulders and leans in to whisper in his ear. "You're not uncomfortable, are you?"

Junhui feels Chan shiver in his arms, a small shudder leaving his lips and Junhui gulps at it. "No. I'm okay, Junnie-Hyung," Chan then hums and leans closer, "you're always so caring."

Junhui resists the urge to pull him in for a kiss, and instead smiles at the younger boy. 

They both hear a cough behind them, and Junhui already knows it's Minghao when he glances behind him. "Sorry to interrupt, but I didn't come here to be the third wheel."

"Excuse _me_ ," Junhui says sarcastically, "but I was literally third wheeling at your apartment. It's fair now."

Minghao scoffs and looks down at Chan. "You enjoying the attention from your Hyungs?" 

"Shut up," Chan mutters. 

"I'll take that as a yes, then!" Minghao says teasingly and pushes past them to walk ahead. 

"He's so annoying, sometimes," Chan tells Junhui with a pout and Junhui glimpses down at them. 

"Yeah," Junhui agrees and hopes that Chan didn't catch him staring at his lips. "He's a natural flirt." 

"It sometimes confuses me," Chan says and Junhui raises an eyebrow at him as they take their seat; it was a booth that was in the far corner of the bar. "Like... is he flirting with me cause he—he likes me?" Chan stutters and Junhui freezes for a second and looks to see where Minghao is. He's still ordering their drinks, for some reason scowling at the bartender who looks a bit flustered, but Junhui decides to ignore it. 

"Honestly?" Junhui begins and leans in close, making sure Chan could hear him. "It confuses me too. 'Cause Hao has _always_ been flirty, with me and especially with you. He'll never flirt with a stranger. Hao _really_ likes you, Chan. I'm not just saying that." 

Chan stays silent for a couple of seconds. Junhui watches as he opens his mouth, but then closes it right after as if he was stuck on what to say. Then; "What if... I like him back?" 

Junhui was _not_ expecting that. 

"You mean like—you wanna date him?" Junhui asks and he feels dumb for asking. 

Even in the low lighting, Junhui could see Chan turn shy. "Um, yeah. But I—I don't really know. My feelings are so confusing. Because I might like someone else too."

Junhui raises an eyebrow at him. Chan wasn't looking at him though, his eyes were directed down at the table as he begins to draw random patterns with his finger. "Who?" 

Then, when Chan looked up and made eye contact with Junhui, there was a glass bottle placed on the table and both men flinched as Minghao took a seat next to Chan. He was muttering something, and Chan looked at Junhui curiously, because Minghao did not look like he was in a good mood. Junhui remembers the way he was talking to the bartender and is scared he might have hurt Minghao. "Hey, what's wrong?" Junhui asks softly.

"That dumbass bartender kept asking for Chan's number, 'cause we walked in together. He's like fifty—that horny fuck." Minghao scoffs and places a hand on Chan's, who had his lips parted in shock. "Stay close to us, okay? There's a lot of creepy bastards here." 

"Yeah," Chan says and gives Minghao a smile. Junhui notices again, how good they looked together. Minghao watching Chan with loving eyes as Chan quickly changes the subject, excitedly talking about how he's rewatching _Haikyuu!!_ again. It was like this a lot of the time they were together. Junhui just watches them, and he doesn't feel left out, he realizes that he's smiling at them because he can't help it when they're being this sweet with each other.

"Oh my god!" Chan squeals and stands up abruptly. "I love this song, c'mon guys! Let's go dance!" 

Minghao shrugs and stands up to let Chan out of the booth, and they both turn to Junhui who smiles shyly, feeling a bit tipsy himself and shakes his head, denying the offer. Chan scoffs and grabs his wrist, pulling him up unexpectedly. Junhui knows he won't be able to say no, especially when Chan gives him a pout. "Please Hyung, we came here to have a good time and I don't want to leave you out. _Please?"_

Junhui isn't a monster, so he agrees. 

There weren't many people dancing anymore, and Junhui feels a bit embarrassed. Nonetheless, he automatically moves his body to the music, Minghao and Chan doing the same. At first, it was fun; Chan laughing every time Junhui makes fun of Minghao, and the other Chinese male rolling his eyes at them. 

Being able to feel calm and do something he loves with the people he loves is something that he rarely gets to experience. Junhui gets to feel at peace, and that only ever happens with Chan and Minghao only. They were the few people who made him feel comfortable, and he doesn't have to act like someone he isn't. He's able to feel safe and loved, Junhui thinks he might love his best friends and in the 'I-want-to-date-you-both' way. Which just makes him confused. 

Then, Minghao gets closer to Chan and places his hands at his waist. Junhui gets closer too but doesn't dare reach out to touch Chan, even if he really wants to. Chan moves more sensually to the music, his eyes shifting between Junhui and Minghao. "You gotta move your hips more," Minghao tells him, but his voice is low.

Junhui doesn't know if it's because of the confidential atmosphere, or because of the alcohol that's making them feel some type of way, or maybe it's just the way Chan moves his hips and is looking at him like _that_ is what makes him press up behind him, his hands resting at the waistband of his jeans, the heat radiating off the younger in waves and all he wants to feel is Chan. And when Minghao gives him a smirk and pins Chan's body between the two older boys, reaching out to place his hand on top of Junhui's, he wants to feel Minghao close too. 

"Didn't know a few sips of beer made you so confident," Minghao whispers, and Junhui couldn't hear the music anymore, just the feeling of Chan, Minghao and his sweet voice. 

"I guess it does," Junhui says back and his tone comes out breathy, and he hears Chan let out a shaky exhale. "Do you want us to move, Chan? Is this uncomfortable?" Junhui asks, his lips against his ear so all the younger could hear was Junhui.

"N-no, this is good," Chan stutters when Minghao moves his finger up to trace his jawline, swiping his bottom lip and lingering on it, before moving down, his blunt nails scratching the flesh lightly. 

"Mmm, he loves it. The attention from us," Minghao says and both Junhui and Chan shiver from how deep his voice had gone. "Don't you, Channie?"

Chan glances behind at Junhui and there was a glint in his eye that made Junhui tilt his head. Suddenly, he moves his hips, Minghao gasping at the sudden rush of arousal that went through him. "What do you think?" Chan says with a little smirk; _this little brat._

What Minghao does next surprises both Chan and Junhui. 

He leans down to press his lips against Chan's, and the younger gasps into it immediately. Junhui watches with shock, his lips parting as he watches Minghao make eye contact with him. Minghao pulls back and licks at his lips, his eyes going back to Chan. The youngest looked dazed. "I didn't scare you, did I?"

"No... I just wasn't expecting that," Chan says and he looks honest. "Does this mean you... um—like me?" 

Minghao was surprised and Junhui finally realizes what's going on. They had always been best friends; doing everything together. Now they were in a bar, pressed against each other like lovers, Minghao kissing Chan just a few seconds ago. 

"Well, I wouldn't be grinding against you if I didn't. Wasn't that obvious?" Minghao had his eyebrows furrowed and looks back at Junhui. "You knew I liked you too, right?" 

Junhui feels his mouth get dry and his throat felt extremely uncomfortable. "W-what? You—you _like_ me?" 

"Um, _yeah,"_ Minghao says as if it was obvious. "You guys didn't know this?" 

Chan and Junhui eagerly nod their heads. 

"And I thought _I_ was stupid," Minghao says, giggling. 

"Hey!" Chan whines.

"I liked _you_ since high school," Minghao says, his eyes connecting with Junhui's. "And I liked you ever since you became a new student at the dance studio." He's now staring at Chan. 

"What the fuck," Junhui says, dumbfounded. "Hao... You liked me since we were _sixteen?"_

Minghao snorts, "Yeah, you idiot."

"If I'm the idiot, then why didn't you say anything?" Junhui asks, and he felt a bit sorry. 

"Do you really think it's easy? With years of you constantly saying 'Hao, I'm so grateful to have you as my best friend' 'You're always going to be my friend' 'Best friend this, best friend that, blah blah blah.' I eventually just gave up, because you were always so dense." Minghao seemed annoyed but he took a deep breath and looked down at Chan. 

"And I couldn't seem to make a move on you unless Junnie was there." Minghao sighs, "I get that you guys can't accept my feelings. Honestly, I feel really drunk right now and I don't know where all this confidence came from—"

When Minghao kept talking and talking, Junhui moved forward, lips connecting so Minghao finally shuts up. It felt good, his lips were soft and there was a remaining taste of berries, maybe a chapstick he had put on beforehand. Either way, it was delicious. When Junhui pulls back, Minghao's eyes are darker than normal, holding so much emotion in them Junhui wasn't able to describe it. "Hao, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

Chan smiles and so does Minghao. "Me too. Plus, we were talking about how your flirting always confuses us. What a coincidence, huh?" Chan giggles and Junhui reaches out to squeeze his cheeks together because he couldn't help himself. 

"Have you guys _ever_ seen me flirt with someone that isn't the both of you?" Minghao asks, a teasing smile on his lips. 

"Hey, I didn't ask for my feelings to be this confusing!" Chan huffs out, crossing his arms and turning the other way. Both Junhui and Minghao smile at the younger's cuteness, and while he's looking away, Minghao decides to lean in to kiss Junhui, partly to tease Chan but to also feel the taste of his lips again. Junhui's eyes slip shut and he hears a whine and gentle shove at his shoulder; he doesn't have to turn to know it's Chan. "Wow, okay, fine. Keep making out; I'll just find someone else to make out with." 

Junhui knew he wasn't actually going to do that, but he felt a rush of irritation as both him and Minghao pull back just for Junhui to wrap an arm around Chan's waist to draw him in for a kiss. Chan smiles against him, but it quickly turns into a cut-off gasp as Junhui trails his hands down to cup his ass, pulling him in impossibly close. 

"As much as I love this view, let's take this somewhere more private?" Minghao interrupts them and when Junhui leans back, he loves the way Chan looks; lips swollen, cheeks flushed, hair messy, eyes blown. 

Junhui can't get the thought of how lucky he is out of his head. 

* * *

As soon as they arrive at Chan's apartment—because his is the most empty—Minghao has his lips on Chan's neck, lightly trailing kisses down to his collarbone. Junhui is roaming his hands everywhere, both on Minghao and Chan, and it seems like the youngest was having a difficult time, judging by the amount times he's missed the keyhole to try and unlock his door. Each time he fails, Minghao bites down softly on the flesh and Chan lets out a whine in return, and Junhui smiles. "Hao, _please_ , stop for a second." Chan pants out, already so worked up and Junhui finds that oddly hot. 

Instead of stopping his actions, he reaches in front of Chan and takes the keys from him, all while occupied by scraping his teeth against the skin. He unlocks the door in one go; Chan blushing at the way Junhui lets a breathy chuckle push past his lips. "T—that's unfair! You don't have two hot guys all over you." 

Junhui silents him when Chan enters his apartment, pushing him against the wall and making sure to leave him breathless. He hears Minghao mutter something in Mandarin, and then the lights are on. Chan is gasping when Junhui slides his tongue inside Chan's mouth, both of their bodies pressed so tightly against each other. When Junhui pulls back, Chan is in a daze once again, and Junhui curses under his breath at the image that was probably going to be engraved into his head for the rest of his life. Not that he was complaining. 

"Bedroom," Minghao whispers from behind him and Junhui shivers, pulling Chan with him as they all stumble clumsily to get to the bedroom. 

Junhui is pushed on the bed, Chan eagerly getting on top of him to seat himself comfortably on his lap. Junhui was about to say something, before Chan is on him again, tasting his lips—almost desperately, and Junhui doesn't have the time to breathe. He feels like a flame coming to life, hot and blistering. "Chan, baby," Junhui says, tone airy. "I need to know first if this is okay with you?" 

Chan gasps when Minghao's hands make their way up to his shirt, the cold feeling causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. "Yeah— _fuck,_ I'm good, I want this so much, Hyung. _Please."_

"Shh, we'll take care of you, tián xīn," Minghao whispers his lips right against his ear. "You're so responsive. This your first time?" 

Minghao pulls Chan's shirt off him when he silently asks for permission and right away, Junhui's hands were on his bare skin, taking the time to draw patterns in it, kissing his stomach gently, making sure Chan knew he was absolutely _gorgeous._

"No," Chan pants. "Not as innocent as you guys think I am." 

Junhui gazes in his eyes and smirks. "Oh? Remember when you came to my apartment, and you fell asleep in my arms, then had that dirty dream about Hao? Started rutting against my thigh," Junhui pecks his lips again, making eye contact with Minghao who was watching with amusement but also a hint of arousal. "We both know you aren't as innocent as you seem, tián xīn."

"Fuck," Chan mutters, "I didn't mean to. 'M sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Minghao asks, fingers threading into Chan's soft locks. "I'm sure you were so pretty." 

"What was it about?" Junhui asks mindlessly, his fingers tweaking at the younger's nipple and Chan arches into the touch, whining. "A little sensitive?" Junhui teases, his lips turning into a sly smirk. 

"Fuck you," Chan says and Minghao _pulls_ at his hair. 

"Answer Junnie's question, Chan." Minghao orders and both Junhui and Chan knew there wasn't any room for argument. 

"Hao-Hyung wasn't fucking me," Chan mumbles. "He made me beg till I was crying."

_" Shit, "_ Junhui curses. "Chan, move for a second." Junhui felt like a mess, stuttering and breathing harshly as he lifted Chan off him when he wasn't quick enough to get his pants off— _finally_ , his hard-on was pressing uncomfortably against his jeans. "Hurry, take your clothes off." 

Chan did as he was told, and Minghao laughed at Junhui, _of course_ he did. "So needy, huh, Junnie?" 

Ignoring the way his words made him flush, he instead grabbed the boy by his nape and dragged him in for a kiss. He _was_ desperate and he didn't care if he seemed ridiculous. All he wanted was Chan and Minghao. 

Minghao smiled against his lips and kissed back, easily finding his tongue and sucking on it, Junhui letting an embarrassingly loud moan escape his lips. It was messy and yearning, but the gentle touches weren't something to be ignored. Minghao had always treated him with care and he was so lucky to be doing this with the people he trusted; he loved. 

Junhui felt small, delicate hands reaching up under his shirt, feeling up his skin and he broke the kiss to lift his arms. Chan was standing behind him, taking it off for him all whilst leaving tender kisses down his back. "Me too; wanna kiss."

Minghao smiled at Chan, leaning forward and planting his lips against the younger. 

"How do you want this, Channie?" Junhui breathes against his ear, Chan trembling at the touches. 

"Want... someone to fuck me, if—if that's okay," Chan says shyly, and Junhui kisses his temple. 

"That's more than okay, tián xīn," Minghao tells him. "Who do you want, hm?"

Chan jerks when Minghao's fingers ghost over his cock, whining into his chest. "Please."

Junhui couldn't help but chuckle, "I didn't know there was someone named 'Please.' Sounds like a catch."

Chan huffs, "You're not funny."

"Who do you want, Chan?" Minghao repeats and Chan feels weak at the knees at Minghao's voice. 

"Junnie-Hyung," Chan stutters when Minghao finally wraps his hand around him. 

"Good boy," Minghao hums and Chan keens at the praise.

Junhui immediately backs Chan onto the bed, laying on his stomach as the older boy leaves open-mouthed kisses down the small of his back, cupping his ass in one hand because he can't help it. It was round and soft to the touch. "Chan, you're so perfect. So good for us, tián xīn."

Chan whines, pushing his hips back when Junhui spreads his legs for him. The older boy takes the lube from Minghao and uncaps the bottle, before squeezing a fair amount of liquid onto his finger. "Baby? Hold yourself open for Junnie." Minghao tells him and rubs his back. 

The younger boy hesitates and makes a noise of protest before reaching behind and holding himself open. Junhui sucks in a sharp breath at the sight, "Holy shit, Chan-ah. How long did you have this in you?" 

Minghao raises an eyebrow and glances at him before he drops the bottle of lube he was holding when Junhui handed it back. _"Fuck."_

"I—I forgot I had that in me," Chan says quietly. There was a pink jewel buttplug settling snug in between Chan. Junhui felt his mouth get dry as he touched the end of it, before grabbing the edge of it and pulling it out slowly, careful not to hurt Chan. He gasps when Junhui yanks it out, arching his back beautifully. Junhui sees Minghao watching with dark eyes. "H-Hyung."

"What do you want, Chan?" Minghao mutters, turning his jaw so he's making eye contact with the older boy. Minghao thinks Chan looks best like this; watching with teary, unfocused eyes, a pretty pink flush painted across his cheeks, red lips puffy from biting on them constantly, and parted slightly, practically begging for something in his mouth. 

"Want your cock in my mouth," Chan pants and just opens his mouth willingly, no hesitation and Minghao says something in Mandarin that neither Chan nor Junhui could understand. He slides his cock into the wet heat of his mouth, holding back when he _almost_ fucked into it. Instead, Minghao watches Chan eagerly bob his head, hallowing his cheeks, all while maintaining eye contact with Minghao. A growl rips out of his chest, low and deep—something Junhui had never heard, and he pauses his movements to watch them. His hand was in Chan's hair, pulling on the soft locks, head thrown back as he groans. 

_"Fuck,_ so good, Chan," Minghao says, his tone breathless and soft. "C'mon, fuck him, Junnie."

Junhui blinks and feels himself burn up, but lines himself up with Chan, the younger already stretched due to the buttplug. He pushes in and lets out a shuddering breath. "You're so _goddamn tight_ , tián xīn. Could fuck you for hours." 

Chan chokes and tears spill, pulling off of Minghao and he freezes. "Hey, baby, are you okay? Was that too much for you?" 

"N-no! Please, want to be fucked, been waiting for so long," Chan sniffs and Junhui thinks his cock gets harder than it already was. _"Please."_

Junhui doesn't need to be told twice, starting to move his hips languidly, and he _knows_ Chan could take it fast. He _knew_ Chan wanted to be treated roughly. Junhui wanted to hear him beg again, the words spilling out of his lips mindlessly. 

Chan tries to fuck himself back, crying when Junhui grips his waist tighter and holds him in place. _"Hyung!_ Stop teasing, please, fuck me, already!" 

"Mmm," Junhui grins, lazily blinking at Minghao's dark eyes, "ask politely, tián xīn."

He hears the younger huff, and then he's looking over his shoulder to meet Junhui's eyes, tear-streaked cheeks glittering in the low lighting, lips turned down in a pout and Junhui groans at the sight of his pretty boy. _"Please, Hyung,_ want you to fuck me." 

Junhui moves his hips, starting at a fast pace and the smug grin was wiped off Chan as his mouth falls open in a silent scream, eyebrows burrowed in pleasure. He lowers his head and moans into the mattress, and Junhui feels pride in how easily he could make Chan behave. Minghao also seemed impressed. 

Speaking of the other boy, he taps the head of his cock against Chan's cheek and the youngest opens up right away, taking it in his mouth again. It was harder this time, considering the fact he was getting fucked at a rough velocity, just the way he wanted. It was still perfect, because every time Junhui moved forward, Chan was forced to choke on Minghao's cock, and the older boy gasps, tugging on Chan's hair; like a chain reaction. 

"Tián xīn, I'm—I'm close," Minghao pants and Chan just hums, the vibrations making Minghao shudder. "You're so good f-for me, for us. _Such a good fucking boy."_

In a particularly sharp thrust, Chan cried out and was bound to have Minghao's come down his throat and he swallowed every drop of it. Minghao wasn't expecting it, still in a daze but groaned at the sight of him when he had looked down. 

"Thank you for that, baby," Minghao says, his voice raspy from exhaustion but Chan doesn't hear him, because, in a quick motion, Junhui was pulling him flush against his chest. Chan sobs at the new angle, Junhui wrapping an arm around him to keep the younger from moving and Minghao knew he was going to get hard again, from the way fresh new tears were leaking down the side of Chan's face. "Junnie fucking you good?" 

Chan nods, too out of it to talk and Junhui bites down on his shoulder blade. Junhui then reaches down with his free hand and wraps it around his cock, Chan _screaming_ from how much pleasure he was receiving. It almost pushed him over the edge, but Junhui squeezes the base to restrict his orgasm and Chan just cries hard. "Wanna come—please, l-let met come I c-can't—" 

"Shh, 'm almost there, tián xīn. You were so good to us. So pretty, the most beautiful boy," Junhui whispers right in his ear and Chan sniffles and nods. 

Junhui doesn't know what pushed him to climax; maybe the way Minghao was still looking at them with dark and hungry eyes, or maybe it was the way Chan was continuously crying from how good he felt, but he figured what it was when he came inside Chan when the younger turned to look directly in his eyes and said with a tremble in his voice;

_"Come in me, Hyung."_

Junhui was still draped over Chan's back, sweaty and panting hard. Minghao made Chan lay on his back, whining when Junhui slid out of him with ease. "Spread your legs, baby. Gonna make you come now, hm?" 

_"Please,"_ Chan begs, and he doesn't know what exactly he's begging for and reaches for his cock but Minghao takes his wrists, pinning them above his head and Chan moans at the unexpected strength. 

When Junhui came down from his high, he got up to go get a towel, wiping off the excess sweat from Chan's forehead. He also wiped the tears away and brushed his hair out of his eyes and then gave him a peck, whispering how well he did for him. He placed the towel in front of Chan and took his wrists from Minghao's grasp. 

Minghao was stroking him quickly, and Chan wasn't able to sit still, hips jerking up every time Minghao teased at the slit. "C-close," Chan mumbles and arches up into the touch, chasing the pleasure and makes eye contact with both. _"I love you. Both of you."_ And Chan is coming, ropes of it spurting out and Junhui tells him how well he's doing, coaxing him through it until Chan falls lax against the bedsheets, eyes barely open.

They all clean up, taking a shower together—no matter how many times Chan protested against it, he was dragged to do so anyway. Junhui slips under the sheets first, followed by Chan and Junhui and they cuddle up against each other. Chan smelled like vanilla and he kisses his cheek. 

"Did you mean it, Chan?" Junhui mumbles in the dark and Chan makes a confused noise. "You said you loved the both of us."

Chan responds by kissing Junhui and Minghao. "Of course. I always did." 

"We love you too, tián xīn," Minghao hums, "right Junnie?" 

"I love you, both," Junhui says and has never felt safer in his life.

It was always him, Minghao and Chan against the world. 

He'll get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> while writing this, I was streaming dino's danceology and let me tell you how DISTRACTED I kept getting. he's that great of a dancer but people still sleep on him :/ anyway, ya'll better stream his latest danceology because it's not even at 800k yet. :(
> 
> comments & kudos are appreciated! thank you for reading


End file.
